


To Make You Feel My Love.

by TrappedInSonder



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adele - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Jaskier singing a song for Geralt, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, Soft Boys, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for once, jaskier singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedInSonder/pseuds/TrappedInSonder
Summary: This wasn’t just a song anymore. This wasn’t just a generic love song for the wives across the lands. No, this was an expression.A confession of love, a hesitant admission of admiration in the way Jaskier knew best, and a promise to abide by every word as if it were law.And it was for Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	To Make You Feel My Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey lovelies! Sonder back again with another fic! This one is on the shorter side and more self-indulgent, but I decided to post it here in case any of you found you liked it too!
> 
> This beautiful song Jaskier is singing obviously isn't mine, it is 'Make You Feel My Love' sung by the lovely Adele, so make sure you go stream it wherever relevant!
> 
> And thank you for reading! As always, feedback is always appreciated, I love to read what you all have to say <3

“Geralt? Come here a second, I want to show you something.”

Geralt looked up with a grunt, shoulders twisting to allow citrine hues to focus on the Bard sat a small bit away, behind him. He was sat, cross-legged, lute in his arms, leather-bound songbook laid open before him. The page it was on was covered in messy looking scribbles. A work in progress, it seemed. He looked back down to the warming water over the campfire, raising an eyebrow.   
“Can it wait, Jaskier?”

Perhaps that was a poor choice of words, considering the Bard was particularly temperamental when it came to not getting what he wanted. And, by the look of slight shock and growing anger, they were a poor choice of words.   
“No, It absolutely cannot wait, Geralt. Come here, it won’t take a minute or two, and then you can go back to your angry brooding by the campfire.”   
Geralt took a deep breath, pausing for a moment to think, before grunting and moving to stand, approaching where the other was seated just a little bit away. He crouched with a grunt, twisting to sit his arse besides Jaskier. “I was purifying the water.”  
“And the purification of the water can wait! I wrote something…” Jaskier took a sharp breath, catching Geralt’s attention. It was unlike him to be so hesitant. “Something for you. About you. So just shut up and listen, okay?”

Geralt was rather taken back and thus decided to fall silent. A song for him? Jaskier had written songs about him, sure, but never for him. Geralt’s eyes flickered back over to the songbook, able to make sense of the cursive mess of squiggles Jaskier called handwriting now that he was closer. All he managed was the word ‘love’ before Jaskier noticed and tugged the book away, pulling it up and settling it atop his crossed legs. “No peeking, Geralt! Close your eyes!”  
“Jaskier-” He grumbled, a small smile tugging at his lips at the other’s childishness.   
“Close them! I don’t want to see even a slither of gold and I mean it!” Jaskier demanded, leaning over and grabbing the other’s wrist gently, raising it to cover his eyes. Geralt huffed and went along with it, keeping his hand there when the other pulled back.   
“Now, just sit and listen, alright? Don’t-...Say anything until it’s over, no matter how much you might want to. Promise?”  
“Jaskier-” Geralt tried again, only to be cut off in exactly the same way as before.   
“Do you promise?”  
A huff. Was he really going to entertain the other’s childish antics? It seemed that way, yes.  
“Fine, fine. I promise. Now get on with it, or all the water will have evaporated by the time you’re finished.”

Jaskier seemed to like this answer enough given the silence, only the noise of clothing shuffling as he moved to sit up straight and reposition the lute ready to play. He tried a few chords before starting the song properly and, Geralt, keeping to his promise, remained silent. The melody was rather slow and sweet, Geralt’s hand slowly lowering after a few seconds, once he was sure the other was entranced in his playing, eyes flickering open to watch the ink-splodged tips of his fingers strum and pick at the lute strings. 

_“When the rain is pouring in your face...and the whole world is on your case. I will offer you a warm embrace...to make you feel my love.”_

Jaskier’s voice was soft and slow, eyes gently closing, face twisting into a frown as the carefully chosen words slipped from parted tiers. Geralt’s eyes widened gently, his own stern features moulding into a soft frown now too. 

_“When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears, I can hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love.”_

Geralt listened along quietly, a gentle smile adorning his features as they twisted into a look of admiration. So this was what he had been working on. 

_“I know you haven’t made your mind up yet...But I will never do you wrong.”_  
Jaskier sang beautifully, growing a little louder now. Gaining more confidence, since the other hadn’t made to stop him yet. His fingers played the lute beautifully, trained over years of practice to coax the most beautiful symphonies from the strings. Geralt couldn’t deny that Jaskier was talented. So incredibly talented. And he had respect for anyone that put genuine effort into their craft. 

_“I’ve known it from the moment that we met...No doubt in my mind where you belong.”_

Jaskier fell quiet now, melody softening once more, the tempo it had picked up slowing once more. His fingers paused for a moment, the music stops as he considered singing the next part, Geralt once again taking notice of his hesitance. Though he did not shut his eyes as the other’s head began to turn, making sure to keep the soft hint of a smile on his features, to soothe the other’s concerns. To encourage him. It was obviously what Jaskier needed.

_“I could make you happy...Make your dreams come true.”_  
Jaskier sang quietly now, a lot more emotion poured into his words now the pesky uncertainty had been whisked away, gentle blue hues softened on the other. 

_“There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do...”_

His fingers rejoined him at the next line, Jaskier giving a soft shake of his head to go alongside his words, giving them so much more meaning. 

_“Go to the ends of the earth for you...”_  
There was a gentle irony to that, the memory of their encounter with the elves tugging at the back of Geralt's mind. And Jaskier smiled a little more as he sang the words, knowing Geralt had picked up on the small nod to their first adventure which had made it all the more personal to the two. 

This wasn’t just a song anymore. This wasn’t just a generic love song for the wives across the lands. No, this was an expression. 

A confession of love, a hesitant admission of admiration in the way Jaskier knew best, and a promise to abide by every word as if it were law. 

And it was for Geralt. 

_“To make you feel my love. Oh~”_

Jaskier took a deep breath, a soft smile etching on his features, eyes shining with joy and so much relief as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. 

_“To make you feel my love.”_


End file.
